


Happy With Your Friend

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bromance, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Laziness, Winter, coziness, cuteness, romance if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy cold evening at the mountain with our favorite bros after one tiring mission. Short and fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy With Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own not the DC characters.  
> a super short piece, just some bromancy fluff!  
> Enjoy!

The mountain was dead quiet by the time the sun was setting, and two hours later, the silence still continued.

That morning the team took off to a mission like most Saturdays. To say they failed would be exaggerating, but it would be a lie to say it was easy and effortless. All the team's members were quite roughed up, and decided they were going to stay the night.

Robin was the last in the showers, so by the time he got out everyone was in their rooms, or so he thought. As he walked back from the kitchen with a cup of hot coca in his hand, he noticed the living room was actually occupied.

Cocooned in a blanket on the couch was the team's registered speedster. The TV was on, showing some cartoon from Disney Channel, but the volume was down almost to minimum.  Wally himself was pretty dazed, his eyes practically closed, and all in all, he looked like a puppy in a burrito.

A very cute one, that is.

If he weren't so tired himself, the younger teen would probably jump on the redhead or prank him somehow but he just wasn't up for it.

Instead, he put the cup on the coffee table and flopped down next to him with a sigh.

"Hey, bro."  The 17 year old mumbled looking up from his cocoon.

"Hya." The Boy Wonder stared at the screen through his dark glasses. " Watcha watching?"

"Donnu." Wally replied, which made the other boy chuckle weakly.

It was getting cold, seeing as it was the end of November and the younger teen shivered. "Scoot over." He ordered his teammate, earning himself a pout.

"Only if you let me take a sip." The older teen was slightly more focused now.

Robin leaned forward to grab the cup again and warmed his hands around it. Wally spread one arm, still holding the edge of the blanket which made him look like a weird bird ready to take its nestling under its wing.

The darker haired boy carefully scooted closer, his body now pressed against the redhead's. Wally re-closed the now double burrito, letting Robin hold the left side of the blanket.

He took the cup with his now free left hand and took a long sip from the warm chocolatey liquid.

"Hey! You said one sip."

The speedster lifted his head and looked at his teammate sheepishly. Their bodies were completely pressed together now and their faces were mere inches apart. Breaking the atmosphere for a moment, Robin took the cup back and laughed. "Dude, you finally have a mustache." He finished the drink and watched the other teen trying to lick the coca off, unsuccessfully.

He leaned forward again, escaping the warm knot for a second, in order to put the empty cup back on the table.

"Com'ere." The younger boy licked his finger and then rubbed the skin above Wally's lips with it.

Wally tried to escape but he didn't stand a chance. "Eww. Thanks _, mom_." He said sarcastically after admitting defeat and letting his friend wipe his face.

Batman's protégé smirked. "You're welcome." The smirk soon turned into a yawn. "We should go to bed." He said, slipping back into his sleepy state.

"Probably." The other hero sighed and slumped back. "In a minute." He shut his eyes only for a moment.

Both boys were warm and cozy, the hot chocolate in their bellies and their bodies pressed together under the protection of the blanket. They had an exhausting day (week, if we were honest), and were ready to call it a night even though it was only 9 O'clock.

They really _were_ going to head back to their rooms to go to bed properly, but before they knew it, both boys were fast asleep.

The next morning when the team found them, they were a tangled mess. Wally was lying back on the couch, his head on the arm rest, while Robin was lying on top of him, his head using Wally's chest as a pillow. His sunglasses were askew but somehow still on his face while he was sleeping peacefully. The blanket was wrapped around the two unevenly, revealing random limps here and there, clearly limiting their moving options.

"Do you think we should wake them? It doesn't look very comfortable." Kaldur asked, concerned for his friends.

"No." Superboy surprised everyone by replying. "I think they're happy the way they are."

And with that the team left the best friends be, because Superboy couldn't say anything truer.

They were always happy together, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> yay short and cute and fluffy and bromace that could be romance again ! :D  
> Just a silly little thing I wrote during class as usual.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
